


[Podfic] About how Crowley, Ligur and Hastur went out dancing one night in the 1970ies

by yellow_owl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25942090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_owl/pseuds/yellow_owl
Summary: A podfic (my first) of one of my ficsDoes what it says on the tin: we find out where that epic footage of Crowley, Hastur and Ligur dancing with a pin came from.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] About how Crowley, Ligur and Hastur went out dancing one night in the 1970ies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [About how Crowley, Ligur and Hastur went out dancing one night in the 1970ies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047685) by [yellow_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_owl/pseuds/yellow_owl). 



[Listen on Soundcloud](https://soundcloud.com/irina-bischof-836623051/about-how-crowley-ligur-and?ref=clipboard)


End file.
